Kalakaua History
by Kono Noshimuri
Summary: So I feel there hasn't been enough Kono backstory and I know season 5 will be looking into it so I decided to write my own version. Its kinda dark in some places so be warned. Rated T for now. please review guys! good or bad :) also give me prompt for my other story of one word prompts.
1. Chapter 1

**It's always worse at night.**

_10.37pm_

"Please, Kale don't, Kono's upstairs sleeping you'll wake her. She doesn't need to hear this, please."

"I warned you Leia. If you tried to leave you would be in trouble. I told you not to push my buttons, but you don't listen do you?" "You thought you could change the locks and that would fix your problems ehh?" "You really think I would let you push me away, take my money and my child?"

"Kale, please, I can't live like this. You're dangerous to yourself, me and Kono! I won't let you hurt my little girl." *slap*

Kale Kalakaua stood over his wife as she lay crying on the floor. "I warned you Leia. You don't want to piss me off anymore. Maybe I'll have to take Kono away myself."

Leia looked up through teary eyes. "Please, I'm sorry. I just want to protect our family."

Kale leered over Leia, breathing on her neck, tightening his grip on her upper arm. "You better be sorry". Kale stood abruptly then kicked Leia hard in the ribs, before walking out the door for his next drink.

_11.01 pm_

Leia Kalakaua sat curled up on the couch, sobs gently racking her body as she tried to calm her tears.

"Mommy?"

Leia frantically wiped at the tears on her face before turning to see an equally teary eyed Kono standing at the bottom of the stair.

"Baby what are you doing up, did you have a nightmare?" Leia asked, as she reached for Kono to join her.

"I heard daddy shouting again. He made you sad mommy"

"Kono sweetie, Mommy and Daddy just have some grown up problems. Everything will be okay. I'm sorry we woke you, come here you need to sleep, you have school in the morning."

"Is Chin going to take me to school mommy?"

Leia smiled at her daughters question, the admiration Kono had for her older cousin was the cutest thing. Leia knew Chin would always protect her little girl.

"Yes baby, Chin will come and collect you at eight, which means you my little surfer need to go to sleep." Leia said as she poked Kono on the nose.

" Kay mommy, love you"

Leia choked back a sob, at the realisation that Kono had heard the screaming. She pulled Kono close to her chest, gently stroking her hair and whispering that everything would be okay in her ear. Leia Kalakaua realised at that moment that she would do anything to protect her daughter, and if that meant suffering at the hands of her husband, then so be it. Kono swiftly fell into a peaceful sleep in her mother's arms, snuggling into the crook of her neck.

_12.43 am_

Kale Kalakaua returned home to find his wife and daughter asleep on the couch. He stumbled over to the pair, dropping down next to them. He looked at his daughter sleeping soundly. He knew he couldn't afford to lose his wife and daughter. Not because he loved them too much to lose them. But because it would taint his reputation as the stand-up family man he had created. Since his shoulder injury, that halted his job as a cop, his wife's job was all that was keeping a roof over their heads, and food on the table. He should be grateful, but Kale Kalakaua had become a selfish man, and he wasn't interested in changing that now.

Leia awoke at the sudden dip in the seat, looking through sleepy lids at her husband. She smiled sheepishly, afraid of how he was going to react. Despite his previous anger Kale returned a crooked smile in his clouded state. Leia rose with Kono in her arms and headed upstairs to put Kono to sleep.

_1.04 am_

Leia returned down stairs to grab a glass of water, glancing at the couch as she passed. Kale was passed out across the couch, face in a pillow, stinking of booze. Leia knew this environment was not good for Kono, she was only four, she didn't need to be around this, but after every fight, Kale would return home in various states of inebriation sorry for his actions. Leia knew what she had to do, but she had never been so scared in her life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kalakaua House.**

Leia studied her face in the mirror. An unattractive purple bruise had formed on her face overnight, adding to the previously inflicted bruises that covered her ribs and arms. Leia went to grab her foundation to cover the ghastly sight, when she heard the sound of the doorbell. Placing the foundation back in the bag, Leia went to answer the door to her nephew.

Chin Ho Kelly embraced his auntie as he stepped through the door. The strapping seventeen year old was particularly close to his aunt and baby cousin, coming to collect Kono every Wednesday to take her to school. Chin immediately noticed the marked skin of his aunts eye, reaching out to sweep her hair aside to get a closer look. Leia flinched and moved away, praying to avoid any awkward conversation with her inquisitive nephew, but knowing he was fully aware of the story behind the bruising. Just as Chin was about to confront his aunt, the sound of tiny footsteps jumped down the stairs. Kono ran into her cousins arms, flinging her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek. Leia smiled at the sight before her.

"you got so big surfer girl!" Chin exclaimed

Kono giggled at her cousins, caricature facial expression. " I grewed big as you Chin"

"One day little one, one day."

Kale had heard the exchange among his family members, rousing him from his sleepy state. He stood unsteadily, still wearing yesterday's clothes, the smell of alcohol still evident. Chin noticed his aunt stiffen and his cousins tiny hands clasp his neck tighter.

"Uncle." Chin acknowledged bluntly as he pulled Kono impossibly closer.

Kale nodded his head gently in acknowledgment also, grabbing a glass of water and heading upstairs to shower. Chin looked at his aunt's face, as it visibly relaxed at the loss of Kales presence. He went to speak, but Leia beat him to it.

"Make sure you walk her right into school Chin and see she gets to her classroom safely. Your mother will collect her and bring her back to yours tonight as I have a late shift."

Chin wanted to protest his aunt's crazy work load and confront her on Kale's recent actions, but knew from the look on her face that it wouldn't be a good idea. Especially in front of Kono.

"Bye bye mommy" Kono said softly as kissed her mother.

Leia sighed as the door closed behind them. She hated leaving Kono with her sister and cousins so frequently during the week. She knew it was unsettling for the young girl. Her kindergarten teachers had mentioned that Kono's behaviour could change suddenly. She would cry unexpectedly, refuse to join in with the class, and she had even hit another class mate earlier on in the week. Unfortunately for Leia, she had no other option. She wouldn't leave Kono alone with her father, and she couldn't cut back hours as they needed the money. Leia stiffened when she heard the stairs creek.

"I'm going out. Don't expect me back anytime soon." Kale sneered, as he wrapped his arms around Leia's waist. Squeezing hard enough to cause pain. Leia held back the moan of pain, as she watched her husband leave the house.

**Kelly household.**

Chin walked through his front door at six that evening after football training. He smiled as he saw his cousin cramming a chicken nugget into her mouth in one go. For someone so tiny she could pack away the food. Chin placed his bags on the floor as he kissed his mother's cheek and greeted his father and sisters. Kono glared at him when she noticed him in the room, realising he had said hello to everyone else first. He grinned at her as he approached, kneeling down in front of her and hugging her close. He noticed she sat alone at the dining room table, facing away from the television. Unusual for Kono, as she normally persuaded her aunt Layni to allow her to eat on the couch.

"She misbehaved at school today." Layni stated simply, having seen her son's curious eye.

Chin frowned at his mother's words. Noticing Kono drop her head and push her food around on her plate.

"Come Kono, let's get you bathed and ready for bed." Layni said soothingly. She was very well aware of her sister and niece's circumstances, understanding the change in Kono's behaviour, but still not condoning her actions.

Kono jumped from her seat, not looking her cousin in the eye, and grasping her aunt's hand. Despite being only four, it was clear Kono hated to disappoint Chin.

**Later that evening**

"So what did she do?" Chin questioned his father as they ate there food.

"Hit another student in the face, also using some hefty expletives." Kam said with just a hint of anger, directed at his brother in law.

Chin sighed. His baby cousin was so young and impressionable. She looked up to those around her, always wanting to do well. Chin realised the affect her home life was having on her and he knew it wasn't fair.

"Dad, someone has to help aunt Leia. Clearly she needs it."

"It's not that easy son. Leia won't leave Kale, god knows why, but there is only so much we can do. Your aunts very independent and hates to ask for help."

"He's hitting her. She said it happened once and it was a mistake, but it's not. Clearly she's been hiding the bruises but I saw them on her face this morning." Chin pleaded.

Kam didn't know what to say, as he looked his son in the eye.

Layni returned at that moment, with Kono in her arms, wrapped in a fluffy white and blue dressing gown, her head resting on her aunt's shoulder.

"She wants a story before bed, but only her Chin can read it apparently." Layni giggled.

Chin smiled, standing to take Kono in his arms. She immediately snuggled into the crook of his neck, sobbing softly. Chin, Layni and Kam crowded around Kono, stroking her hair away from her face and asking what's wrong.

"I, I, I'm sowie" Kono hiccupped, snuggling deeper into Chin's arms.

Kam lifted his nieces chin to look him in the eye.

"sweetie, we love you no matter what, and so does mommy. You know what you did today was wrong we don't need to tell you that. Why don't you and Chin go upstairs and read a story and get some sleep. Sound god?"

Kono nodded her head, with a hint of a smile showing. Chin took his cousin upstairs, and read to her, where she swiftly fell asleep in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Just a short one guys, next chapter may be a time jump.

The next month passed quickly. It was spring break, and Chin had taken Kono to the beach for the day. She had been punished for the past two weeks by her mother, after her behaviour at school continued to get worse, extending into her home life, so Chin had to do a lot of persuading to be allowed to take her out. The two sat quietly on the beach. Kono sat staring at the sea, not playing with her bucket and spade at all, unusual for the young girl who normally insisted on throwing as much sand as possible over Chin.

"Hey kid, what up?" Chin asked nudging her gently

Kono briefly glanced at her cousin before looking away, digging her toes into the sand. Chin pulled his baby cousin into his lap forcing her to look at him.

"Kono I can tell something's bothering you, please talk to me cuz?" Chin asked, concern growing

Kono sighed before leaning into her cousin. "I made everyone really mad, and mommy left me in my room at bedtime without giving me a kiss" Kono said sadly, a few tears falling down her innocent face.

Chin brushed her tears away gently. "Hey little one. Your mom didn't want to make you sad, but you've not been very good lately, and mommy has some grown up problems." Chin tried to explain briefly. "Your mom loves you, but you won't tell her what going on in the clever little head of yours. Instead you do bad things don't you?"

"Yeah" Kono whispered

"Do you think you could tell me why you've been bad?" Chin asked in an attempt to get Kono to open up

Kono looked up at Chin with her doe eyes. "Mommy and Daddy have been angry, and I got sad, and Tommy at school kept being mean to me and said I didn't have a mommy or daddy coz your mommy getted me from school." Kono said quietly. "He pushed me and tooked my toys and he drawed on my picture"

"Oh sweetie" Chin said sadly, shocked at how affected Kono was. He glanced behind them at the shave ice stand. "Hey surfer girl, how does some shave ice sound?" He asked

Kono grinned up at her cousin as he took her to get her favourite flavoured ice treat.

Kalakaua house.

Chin and Kono returned home later that afternoon, Kono covered in purple juices from her shaved ice. Leia smiled at her daughter, swooping her up in her arms. Chin had called when Kono was busy playing, to let Leia know what Kono had said. Leia knew her daughter was not one to misbehave without real cause. She had cut back her hours to leave more time for her and Kono, deciding it would be easier to cut back on luxuries if it meant more time with her little girl.

"Look at you baby, you're a sticky mess!" Leia laughed, while tickling Kono under the Chin.

"Chin broughted me TWO shave ice mommy!" Kono exclaimed, quickly covering her mouth as she realised her cousin had told her not to tell her mom about the second ice treat.

"Did he now?" Leia said, staring at her nephew.

"She's persuasive." Chin said quietly. "I'll best go, I'll see you soon"

Later that evening

Kale returned home at twelve that night. Leia was sitting on the couch waiting to confront her husband. After hearing what Kono told Chin, Leia new she had to leave Kale and move on with her life.

"We need to talk" Leia said bluntly.

"About?" he said gruffly

"Us Kale, this, whatever this relationship is or was!" Leia cried

"Don't do something you'll regret Leia"

"I'm going to talk and you're going to listen. You are an abusive, selfish man, who has no respect for his family. You're a risk to yourself, me and your four year old daughter. I have been stupid to think you would change or that this was a faze. I suffer everyday as a result of you, scared that one day you will hurt Kono. I want you to go upstairs and pack your bags. You can kiss Kono on your way out then I want you to leave. I will be filling for divorce Kale. If you can sort yourself out, I'll consider letting you see Kono in the future, but for now you need to go."

Kale stared at Leia , moving closer to her face, slapping both his hands round her face and holding her face in his palms. Kale squeezed his hands, bruising her face. He stepped away and left, leaving his things behind. Leia fell to her knees, crying uncontrollably, unable to compose herself. After half an hour of uncontrollable sobbing, Leia composed herself enough to head upstairs. She looked at her bedroom door. The room where she had not slept for months, not wanting to face the memories of how abusive Kale could be. Leia continued walking down the lading, peering into her daughter's room. She was sound asleep, grasping her blue blanket covered in surfboards in her hand. Leia smiled and walked over to the bed, lifting the covers and sliding in next to her baby, pulling her close and stroking her hair. Leia smiled with relief as she fell into a peaceful sleep for the first time in months.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 2- Kono is 26, Chin is 38, and Steve and Danny are 35

**HQ**

Chin, Steve and Danny were gathered around the smart table working on their latest case; Steve was filling the other two in on the news of a man in his late fifties who was suspected of leading a crime ring drug smugglers on the island. Kono was out picking up masaladas for the team so Steve continued to fill the others in. As Steve explained that the suspect had been known about twenty years ago of thieving around the island, but dropped off the radar so HPD were unable to follow up on the leads. Apparently he had been spotted back on the island a few days ago. As Steve fiddled with the computer, he brought up a picture of the man, as the others looked up to study his face.

"Are you sure this is the man?" Chin asked, shocked at the sight in front of him.

"Yeah, HPD sent it over, his name is unknown, but lists of possible contacts of his were given over…" Steve trailed off as Chin interrupted him.

"His names Kale, Kale Kalakaua, he's Kono's father and my Uncle." Chin stated as Steve and Danny stared in shock.

At that moment, Kono walked back through the doors of HQ, talking comically of how she managed to get the masaladas for free, because the guy behind the counter thought she was the cutest girl to walk in all morning. It wasn't until she placed the box of sugary goodness on the smart table, that she saw the picture on the screen. The image of the man who had hurt her and her mom so badly, when she was still only so little. The man that went from reading her bedtime stories, then one morning being someone she didn't recognise. Kono's eye's filled with tears, and she blinked furiously to prevent them from falling. Her whole body began to shake, as her knees went limp. If it wasn't for Chin she would have fallen to the ground.

**Ten minutes later.**

Kono sat on the couch in Steve's office, sipping on some water quietly. Danny sat next to her, his arm loosely thrown over the back of the couch, giving her the option to fall into his arms if she needed to. Steve sat behind his desk, with Chin leaning against it. Kono lifted her head eventually, looking Chin in the eyes, tears still evident. She hated being vulnerable but right not she just had to ask.

"Are mom and I going to be safe Chin?"

Chin dropped to his knees in front of his not so little cousin, and wrapping her in his arms, at the sight in front of him. "Kono, I promise you, I will not let him hurt you or Auntie Leia."

Steve and Danny looked at one another sadly. In all the time they had known Kono, she had never shown herself to be this vulnerable. Sure she let her walls down after Ian Adams died, but even then, the adrenaline and anger of finding his killer kept her strong. Steve new they had to protect her.

**Later that afternoon. **

Kono had taken some time out with Chin to visit her mom, and explain the case. Chin had filled Kono in herself, and told her she would be taking a step back from this particular case, unless the guy's needed something. In which case they would come to her. As they sat on Leia's couch, drinking coffee, Chin brought the topic of the case back up again.

"Aunt Leia. We've organised a car to sit outside both your place and Kono's until this is sorted. We don't want Kale coming back around, and if you do hear anything from him, either of you, you must ring me straight away, no matter what time it is." Leia nodded in understanding, grateful for her nephew's protection. Kono on the other hand just rolled her eyes.

"Cuz I know the protocol, I may be off this case, but I am a cop." Kono said exasperatedly.

Chin reached to place a hand on Kono's knee, but before he could speak Leia cut in.

"Kono, Chin is just protecting us. You can't act all stubborn and assume you can look after yourself all the time. If your father comes after either of us, or any of the family for that matter, I want to know we are safe. Just do what Chin asks, please Kono."

Kono rose suddenly, looking down at her mother. "I get what he is saying mom because im a cop. Ive dealt with cases like this. People turning and going after their family. And for your information, I am not being stubborn; I am a grown woman who does not need to be babysat by a cop sitting outside my house!" Kono shouted as she ran upstairs, trying to cover the sobs escaping her lips.

"She's just frustrated. She went through so much to young, and it made her stronger. She hate's being seen as weak. She takes after you." Chin explained to his Aunt.

"I know Chin, I know." Leia sighed.

**That night**

Kono hadn't come down from her room at her mother's house. It was strange lying in her old bed, looking around her room. The walls were still painted a light shade of blue, with a feature wall in the design of a wave. Her first surfboard was propped up in the corner, and her blanket that she carried everywhere still lay on her bed. She pulled in to her chest, as she closed her eyes. She knew she hadn't been fair to her mom earlier that afternoon, but she hated relying on others. As she lay quietly, she heard her bedroom door open. She smelt her mom's fragrance as it wafted round her room. She felt the bed dip as her mom lay down next to her. Kono immediately rolled over and laid her head on her mom's chest. Whispering sorry as her mom peppered kisses on her hairline, and stroking her arm.

"Don't apologise Kono. I know full well what a capable women you are. I couldn't be more proud of you for what you have achieved sweetie." Leia said as she sat up and draped her arm around Kono's shoulder. "How about I make us some dinner, and you stay here tonight. Chin said you had masaladas for breakfast, despite all my years of telling you not to eat sugar in the morning. Besides, I could do with some company tonight."

At that Kono nodded and kissed her mother's cheek, before heading downstairs for dinner.

**Outside the Kalakaua house.**

Kale stood behind some tree's across the street, careful not to be noticed by the cops sitting on the house. He didn't want to approach the house yet anyway. He wanted to get back at his family for leaving him. He hadn't been able to work due to his alcoholism, so he turned to drugs, creating a ring of associates to get his own fix and make a little cash. He could understand in a strange way why Leia left him. It pissed him of still but she was weak anyway. He didn't even love her. But Kono. Kono was his daughter. She didn't understand everything back then, but she knew enough to pick a side. Her mothers. No consideration to him. Not even when she was older and he attempted to get in contact with her. He had got her number from an extended family member, but he got no reply, and she never returned his message. His hate for his family didn't stop at his wife and daughter. No, it extended to his other family member that disowned him, especially his nephew Chin. Kale knew if he wanted to get back at his family he had to hit them hard. Kono was the one with the closest relationship to her mother and Chin and the other members of the family. Kale smirked. "it would be such a shame if anything happened to her."


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys another chapter. didn't really know how to write this one to be honest, but I felt the story needed a bit of technicalish case stuff to move it along.

**HQ**

Chin sat with Kono in his office, going through a list of associates of her father. Despite being of the case, herself and Chin we the ones most likely to recognise a name. As they glanced along the list Kono noticed a familiar name.

"Simon Collins" Kono muttered. "I know that name"

"Yeah, do you know where from cuz?" Chin asked curiously.

"He was a guy mum briefly dated years ago." Kono said sadly at the realisation that her mom had been done over once again by a guy.

"Your right, I remember coming to meet you and he was leaving and auntie introduced me. He seemed a bit shady and uncomfortable when he realised I was a cop, come to think of it." Chin said

"He never stayed very long when he would come round, and he would get loads of strange phone calls and say it was work and leave." Kono said, trying to think desperately for anything else that would help the case.

"Hey guys, you got anything?" Steve asked as he poked his head round the door.

"Yeah, we both recognise the name Simon Collins. He was a guy Kono's mum dated for a few months when Kono was about sixteen. He seemed a bit shady and uncomfortable, odd almost." Chin explained.

"Okay let's look up an address and pay him a visit." Steve stated.

"I want to come with you, help out" Kono said as she rose from her place on the couch.

"Kono that's not a good idea." Chin said worriedly

"I'm sorry Kono but Chin's right, you can't come with us." Steve said as he and Chin left the room to investigate Mr Collins.

**Mr Collins house.**

Steve, Chin and Danny stormed the house. Searching each room meticulously. There were no obvious signs of anything being out of place. Steve approached a basement door, opening it slowly, and ushering the others to cover him. As the three of them tip toed down the stairs, they were suddenly hit with a state of shock at the sight before them. Simon Collins was tied to a chair, a bullet shot right through his head between his eyes, blood spatter staining the grey brick work behind him.

"Through and through" Chin said as he looked the body over before calling Max.

"Now this just got suspicious. What are we looking at now, Kale being a murderer?" Danny said simply.

"Well it's no coincidence that Kale turns up on the island, then a known associate, and known acquaintance of the family turns up dead." Steve said.

**Leia Kalakaua's house.**

"What the hell mom! Why didn't you say anything?" Kono cried

"I didn't make the connection, I didn't think anything of it" Leia explained

Chin had rung Kono earlier that day after finding Collins to explain what had happened. Kono had gone straight to her mom to tell her and ask her if she had had any contact with Collins since they went their separate ways ten years ago. Leia had told Kono that she had got a message on her answer phone from him, a few days before Kale reappeared, saying he was sorry about things and how their relationship started and ended.

"I'm sorry for snapping, but this could be a vital connection mom." Kono said before leaving to head to HQ, determined to get in on this case.

**HQ**

After discovering Collins body, the boys had searched his house from top to bottom. What they discovered was unnerving. A collection of pictures of Leia and Kono from ten years ago, as well as pictures from around the house. A pile of notes accompanied these pictures, and a diary of some sort, recounting every detail of Leia and Kono's actions. It was clear after sorting through all the information, the Kale had hired Collins to spy on his family for him. It was sick and disturbing. When Kono arrived, Chin sat her down to explain their findings.

"Chin, please you have to let me help on this case." Kono pleaded

"Kono it is safer for you to stay with your mom and not get involved, please Kono, promise me?" Chin asked desperately.

"OK" Kono said as she went to leave.

"Kono, does Adam know what's going on?" Chin asked

"He's been out of town, haven't had a chance to mention it." Kono said as she walked out of HQ

**Later that evening**

The team, minus Kono, were hard at work on Kale's where about's. From Collins notes, the team had been able to find some previous safe houses that Kale had been using to keep of the radar. As they worked through the different houses, Adam walked into HQ.

"Adam, what are you doing here?" Chin asked in surprise. "Kono said you were away on business?"

"Last weekend, I've been home this past week, but I haven't heard from her and she's not answering her phone." Adam said concern evident.

The boy's looked at Adam. Clearly Kono had never spoken to Adam about her past, but the man was worried sick, they had to tell him what was going on.

"Adam, had Kono ever spoken to you about her dad?" Chin asked.

"No, not really. I asked once when I met her mother, but they both just said he wasn't on the scene."

"Her dad's involved in a drug and now possible murder investigation." Steve stated

"She hasn't said a thing to me" Adam said solemnly, hurt that his girlfriend didn't feel she could talk to him.

"Adam when Kono was four her dad became violent, beating her mother up, and on occasion her also. He was and I assume still is an alcoholic, and drug addict. Her mom divorced him shortly before her fifth birthday and they didn't hear from him after that. We discovered today that an ex of leias was working for Kale, and spying on the family. We found him dead this afternoon." Chin explained

Adam looked shock as he tried to take in this information. "Where is she now?"

"At her mother's" Chin informed. "She will come to you when she's ready Adam, don't push her."

With that Adam sighed and left HQ to return to an empty house.

**Later that night**

Kono didn't stay with her mom that night. She was sick of being side-lined and decided she would start her own investigation. She looked down at her phone to see she now had eighteen missed calls from Adam. She felt awful not telling him what was going on, but she didn't want to recall the events and show him her emotions. Kono entered HQ having seen that the boys had left. There were few people left in HQ, but those still around didn't question her presence. She entered the offices and found the information she was looking for. She photocopied what she needed and left the building to sleep and prepare herself for the morning.


	6. Chapter 6

**HQ**

When Chin entered headquarters, slightly later than normal after visiting his aunt, he knew straight away something was up. Steve and Danny were around the smart table, various files to do with their case scattered everywhere.

"What's going on guys?" Chin asked

"When we got in this morning, we noticed some of the files on the floor. We thought they'd just been knocked of when we left yesterday, but then we found two copies of the case file on the floor and the photo copier left on. None of us would photo copy the files Chin, someone's been in here." Steve said.

"Who would come in here and photo copy evidence and information from the files?" Chin asked.

"I know you won't want to hear this Chin, but I suspect Kono may have done this." Danny said, feeling guilty for suspecting his friend, but knowing it was the likely person.

"What no, she wouldn't she knows she's off the case!" Chin exclaimed, not wanting to believe his baby cousin would go behind their back.

"Chin, Danny may have a point. We tried phoning her and we got no reply." Steve said

"It doesn't make sense, besides I just came from her mom's place and…." Chin trailed off.

"What Chin?" Danny asked

"She wasn't at her mom's last night, Leia said she went home." Chin said sadly.

As the team gathered around the smart table, wandering how to approach Kono, Duke walked into headquatres.

"Hi Duke, what can we do for you?" Steve asked, as he noticed the older man approach.

"We got a tip off, that a man matching Kale's description was spotted near an abandoned holding building near the docks off Waikiki beach." Duke informed them.

"Brilliant, send us the address and we can check it out." Steve said.

"Of course, I hope Kono's doing okay with all this, she seemed awfully sad when I saw her last night." Duke added

"Last night?" Danny questioned

"Yeah, I saw her enter HQ around nine, I was just finishing up, and she left about forty minutes later with some files, I must say I am surprised she's working on the case considering she knows the suspect so well." Duke explained, not realising how badly he had dropped Kono in it.

Danny and Chin went to say something about Kono not being allowed on the case, but Steve interrupted.

"Cheer's duke, Kono's just been looking over some files and stuff in case anything seems familiar with associates and stuff." Steve, said, not wanting his team mate to get in trouble with HPD or the governor. She would be in enough trouble with him anyway.

"Oh makes sense" Duke said as he left.

Chin and Danny looked towards Steve.

"She's in a hell of a lot of trouble with us guys, the last thing Five 0 needs is Kono getting in troule with the governor." Steve explained

The other two nodded their agreement.

"So are we going to talk to her?" Danny said

"Well she's not answering her phone, so I suggest we head to her place before we panic." Steve said as the team left to their car's and headed to Kono's place.

**Kono's place.**

The team approached the house with caution. As they got closer they noticed her front door was slightly opened. Steve headed in first, guns drawn. As they entered, Kono was nowhere to be seen. Her place was a mess, her chairs were up turned, vases smashed, and a picture of Kono, and her mother was smashed on the floor. The boys looked around the place and panic covered their faces. Chin moved over to a corner.

"Guys I got blood" Chin said as his heart started beating tenfold.

"Call Fong we have to process this place and check for Kale's fingerprints and check whose blood that is."

As Danny got on the phone to Fong, Chin turned to Steve.

"She told the cops that were sitting on her house not to bother; she said she could handle herself and that she would probably stay with her mom anyway." Chin explained, frustrated and mad at his cousin's stubborn behaviour.

"Will find her Chin" Steve said simply.

**30 minutes later**

The boys were gearing up to raid the abandoned building Duke had told them about. Fong had got over to Kono's place and managed to get fingerprints confirming Kale had been there. He also confirmed that the blood was Kono's. Chin's stomach dropped knowing time was of the essence if Kono was bleeding.

**Abandoned building of Waikiki**

Kono sat on a chair, her arm tied behind her loosely, but she didn't have the strength to fight, also Kale had a gun pointing at her. Her head was bleeding where he had surprised her at her house, and smashed her head against the wall as she tried to fight him. She also had a gash to her stomach where he had cut her with a shard of glass.

"Why so sad my darling daughter?" Kale asked venomously

"Don't you dare call me your daughter; you've never been a dad to me!" Kono exclaimed as she spit at his feet.

Kale raised his free hand and slapped her round the face. "Maybe I was to gentle with you growing up Kono. If I had treated you like I treated your mother, maybe you would be tougher." Kale sneered.

"What do you want?" Kono asked

"I want pay back. You and your mother took everything from me. My house, money, friends. Everything. Then you chose your mother's side." Kale said as he stood over her.

"I was four! I just knew I wouldn't want to be with a monster like you!" Kono screamed with all the strength she had.

"You might want to stop yelling at me Kono. I could pull this trigger at any moment." Kale laughed.

Kono sunk down in her chair. Fear built up inside her. She felt like she was four years old again. Sitting on the top step of the stairs, watching her dad hitting her mom. Tears rolled down her face. She blinked furiously not wanting to show her weakness.

"Aww is that a tear Kono. Didn't I teach you not to cry? Remember when you cut your knee climbing that tree in the garden? You started to cry, and I told you not to but you wouldn't stop. No you went running to your mother. You've never listened to me Kono. It surprises me because you're weak. You're weak and fragile. You tried to act tough today Kono, but you're not tough enough. Im surprised you even made it as a cop." Kale laughed in her face.

Kono begun to struggle against the ropes, trying to untie herself. Kale saw this and laughed. He kicked her chair pushing her to the ground and kicking her side. He raised the gun and pointed it directly at her. Kono closed her eyes, knowing she couldn't fight him. Maybe he was right. Maybe she was weak, and just pretending to be this tough character. She heard the gun click. She held her breath, wishing she had told her friends and family how much she loved them.

Then the trigger was pulled.


	7. Chapter 7

**Abandoned building of Waikiki**

Kono opened her eyes at the sound of her team. Her eyes were bleary a frightened as she looked next to her on the floor, at the body of the man that had once been her dad. She saw Danny checking him over and confirming he was in fact dead. It wasn't until Chin practically yelled her name in her face that she realised he was making such a fuss over her. Particularly her abdomen. Kono looked down at the pool of growing blood. That's when she came out of shock and felt the excruciating pain in her stomach, where Chin was applying pressure to a bullet wound she had received. Kono cried in pain as Chin tried his best to stop the bleed and sooth her at the same time. Kono felt the blackness consume her as her weak and fragile body relaxed.

**_Flashback_**

_"__Kono sweetie, wake up you have school" Leia pressed as Kono's eyes flickered open._

_"__Can't I stay at home with you mommy, just this once?" Kono replied groggily _

_"__My baby, do you feel okay?" _

_"__I had bad dreams, daddy came back mommy"_

_"__Daddy's not coming back, were safe Kono"_

_"__Can I stay home?"_

_"__Just this once sleepy head"_

**Hospital**

Kono could swear she could hear her mother's voice, but she couldn't see her. It was so soothing to Kono, she just wanted her mother to hold her and tell her it would be okay, like when she was little.

"Kono, darling it's your mom. I really need you to open your eyes, we all do. Everyone's here. Chin Ho, Steve and Danny, and Adam. Were all really worried about you. Especially Adam, he's a mess if I'm honest. I've never seen him look so broken. If you open your eyes, you'll fix us all." Leia pleaded as she sat by her daughter squeezing her hand.

Chin Ho sat on Kono's other side, holding her hand and supporting her mom. Steve and Danny hovered at the end of the bed, whilst Adam stood by the window, bags under his bloodshot eyes where he had broken down at the sight of his girlfriend lying in the bed looking so vulnerable.

Kono could hear the voices around her. She so badly wanted to open her eyes but they felt so heavy. She heard Chin tell her to squeeze his hand. She could feel two people grasping her hands tightly; she tried to squeeze both gently.

"Did you feel that?" Leia asked pleadingly and she looked at her nephew, hoping she wasn't dreaming.

"Yes, I did," Chin replied, "Kono squeeze again" Chin begged

Kono used all her strength to squeeze her cousin and mothers hand. Her eyes flickering open as she did so. Her eyes felt tired but she could make out her mother and cousin who were looking at her intently.

"Aww baby, oh my god I'm so glad you're okay." Leia cried as tears streamed down her face. Steve rested a hand on her shoulder to support her.

"Good to see you cuz" Chin said as he kissed her on her head.

Steve and Danny both said how relieved they were that their team mate was okay.

After a nurse came to check Kono over, she left the team to begin there scolding.

"I can't tell you how glad I am that you are okay cuz, but what the hell were you thinking trying to get involved in the case. Were you not thinking, your snooping led Kale to follow you back to your place, if you had just stayed with auntie" Chin exclaimed, his anger steaming from worry over powering him.

Kono looked down in shame, her fingers tugging in the fraying blanket as her brown eyes filled with tears. She didn't even try to stop them from falling. She hated to disappoint Chin, but the look on his face told her she had.

Chin immediately felt guilty for shouting as he saw Kono fall into her mom arms, sobbing softly.

"Kono, I.." Chin choked up with a mix of emotions, grasping his cousin's hand.

Steve and Danny looked on at the scene in front of them. Leia held Kono in her arms, as Chin rested his head against Kono's, rubbing her arm gently.

Kono looked up at Steve and Danny. "Guys I'm sorry" she choked out.

"Hey kid, you made a mistake, we get it. But you can never do anything like that again; we've never been so scared before Kono. When Chin shot Kale and we then heard his gun go off, we thought we had lost you." Danny said sadly.

"Thank god I lived!" Kono said trying to sound light.

The group smiled weakly, knowing full well Kono was trying to cover her fear.

At hearing his girlfriend play down the situation Adam turned to face her. "Thank god you lived? Really Kono!" Adam exclaimed as he approached the bed where Kono lay. "You have two broken ribs, a deep gash to your head, and had to have a shard of glass removed from your stomach then stitched up. We were told you might have gained a serious head injury because Kale smashed your head again various walls, or internal bleeding from the kicking you injured!" Adam said in serious tone.

Kono sunk down in the bed, embarrassment creeping up her cheeks. Kono looked in Adams tired eyes and saw the fear in them as he wiped away tears.

"I think maybe we should head off" Steve said

"Yeah we will come see you tomorrow Kono" Danny said as he squeezed her ankle.

"I'll drop you home Auntie." Chin said, realising Kono and Adam needed some time alone.

Leia agreed and placed a kiss to her daughters head. She walked round to Adam and pulled him into her arms. "She needs you Adam, more than she will admit. Please look after her." Leia whispered in his ear. Adam nodded and shook Chins hand and watched them leave.

Adam walked to the bed and lay next to Kono. He pulled her into his arms, letting her rest her head on his chest and stroking her hair gently.

"You gonna explain why you didn't tell me any of what was going on?" Adam asked gently, not wanting to make Kono cry, but also knowing she was stubborn and needed some prodding.

"I didn't want you to see me weak." Kono muttered.

"I'm your boyfriend. We share the most intimate moments yet you never told me about Kale." Adam stated

Kono stiffened in Adams arms before relaxing and looking up at her boyfriend.

"It took me a long time to trust men Adam. Kale hurt me; ex-boyfriends screwed me over. Chin was the only man I ever trusted with anything, and then we met and you became someone could trust. You're my bestfriend and boyfriend and I was scared of what you would thonk of me if you knew how scared I was of being vulnerable. Everything that happened to me made me stubborn and tough because I felt I always had to protect myself. Then when we started dating, I realised I had to let you protect me sometimes, but I didn't know how to." Kono sobbed.

Adam pulled Kono close. "Baby, I promise you I will never hurt you. I will love and protect you always, but you have to tell me when you're scared or vulnerable. You have to let me in if you want me to protect you." Adam said as he rocked Kono gently.

Shortly after Kono fell into a peaceful sleep, safe in her man's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**Adam Noshimuris House**

Kono had been released from hospital five days later on the condition she stayed with someone until she was fully healed. The doctors had advised she stay in another week due to the bullet wound and damage she sustained around her ribs, but Kono being Kono felt it was an unnecessary suggestion and she was full capable of looking after herself. She had received six raised eyebrows from her friends, mother, boyfriend, and surprisingly intellectual niece, which Kono had ignored. Both Steve and Danny offered residence at their places, but Kono had politely said no, knowing full well Steve would have her living on army rashens and Danny had Grace. Chin also offered but Kono still felt he was disappointed in her actions so she decided to avoid him for the time being. Kono had immediately turned to her mother, telling her she loved her, but was under no circumstances moving in with her. She had already dealt with the knee injury debacle of 96, her mother fussing over her continuously. That therefore left Adam, who was more than happy to tend to his girlfriends every need. Kono on the other hand was scared of having to rely so heavily on Adam, but she felt living with him would be the most tolerable.

Kono had been at Adam's house for four hours. Adam had insisted she lay on the couch and veg out watching movies all day, whilst he did whatever she wanted. Being such an independent women, Kono hated being confined to the couch. The doctor warned Kono that any sudden or strenuous movement may tear her stitches, plus the large amount of pain she was still in would mean she would need help with the most basic of things, like getting off the couch, going to the bathroom, dressing.

"Baby you okay?" Adam asked as he placed Kono's feet in his lap, massaging them gently.

"Yeah all good" Kono replied as she plastered on a fake smile.

It had been over four hours since Kono last went to the toilet. She was adamant she would not have her boyfriend help her with such a basic need, but the growing urge to pee was beginning to overtake her need for dignity.

"You sure you're alright hun, do you need a drink?" Adam pressed again, noticing Kono fidgeting.

"No, no, really I'm all good" Kono said

"Kono?" Adam said again as he moved closer, looking Kono in the face.

Kono bowed her head, embarrassment creeping up her cheeks, wishing the ground would swallow her whole.

"I erm, have to go to the bathroom" Kono replied timidly as she tried and failed to avoid Adams gaze.

"Why didn't you say so, I'll help you" Adam responded, jumping to his feet to help Kono to the bathroom.

"I was embarrassed to ask for help, I should be able to pee by myself" Kono whispered.

"Baby, please don't be embarrassed to ask for help, you can be so stubborn at times" Adam sighed as he guided Kono into the bathroom and left her to her business.

**Later that week**

Adam and Kono sat down that evening to eat their dinner. Adam was a fantastic cook and always prepared amazing meals that left Kono feeling satisfied. Tonight was no exception.

"Baby this is amazing" Kono moaned as she took another mouthful of food.

"I'm glad you like it" Adam smiled as he squeezed her hand gently from across the table. "So you going to tell me why you've been avoiding Chin?" Adam asked curiously.

Kono paused with her mouth full, looking at Adam briefly before looking back to her food.

"I don't know what you mean Adam, I've been here recovering, I can hardly avoid him" Kono stated as she took another mouthful.

"He rung me earlier, said he had tried to call you numerous times this week and you either ignored him or text him back saying you were busy." Adam said; concern for his girlfriend's relationship with her beloved cousin.

"I ermm, I was just focusing on getting better." Kono said sighing, really not wanting to get into an argument.

"Kono you speak to your mom twice a day, you text Steve every day, Danny even popped over with Grace, yet you haven't seen or spoken to Chin, the one person in this world that you ordinarily rely on and lean on, what's going on Kono?" Adam pushed, becoming slightly annoyed.

Kono looked at her plate before excusing herself. As she passed Adam he gently grasped her wrist and sat her softly on his lap. Kono looked at her feet before Adam tilted her head towards his. He placed a kiss on her lips, looking deeply into her brown orbs.

"Growing up me and Chin did everything together; he's like my big brother, always protecting me. He taught me how to ride a bike, put me on my first surfboard, taught me to drive. He's always been there for me no matter what. When I was sixteen I got suspended from school for drinking and night surfing. Mom grounded me for a month but I snuck out one night to a beach party, got really drunk and a friend called Chin. He took me home, snuck me back into my bedroom and didn't tell my mom."

"He did all that!" Adam exclaimed

"Yeah he caught my smoking pot with some friends when I was seventeen, still didn't tell mom. Believe me he gave me some harsh lectures but he was always there and always stuck with me, never seeming disappointed just concerned. He would never even shout at me. When he shouted at me in the hospital though that was the first time he looked at me with disappointment in his eyes. I couldn't bare it Adam." Kono said as a stray tear fell.

Adam hugged Kono close, whispering sweet nothings in her ear until she calmed down.

"When he rung me the first thing I noticed was he sounded scared and worried for you Kono. That's a man who loves you. Talk to him." Adam pleaded

Kono nodded her head against Adam's chest, and Adam lifted her in his arms and carried her to the bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter ten will be the last guys.**

**Chin's House**

Adam had dropped Kono at Chins place that morning before heading to work. Kono had become more mobile and her wounds were healing nicely. She had phoned Chin the night before and told him to have masaladas ready for her arrival. She was nervous to see Chin, having successfully avoided him for over a week.

The two cousins sat at the dining room table greedily eating masaladas and coco puffs, while drinking fresh coffee.

"So cuz, what made you decide to come see me today, I was getting the impression you were avoiding me?" Chin said smirking slightly, trying to make his cousin little uncomfortable.

"I erm" Kono couldn't find the right words as she looked everywhere but at her cousin. "Sorry" she squeaked out.

Chin chuckled. "I'm not disappoint in you baby cuz" Chin said softly as he caught her attention.

"How did you know?" Kono asked, surprised that Chin new how guilty she felt for disappointing him.

"Adam" Chin said. "He really loves you cuz, as do I. what you did was stupid, and you risked your life. I was really mad at you for putting yourself in danger Kono. I don't know what I would so if anything ever happened to you." Chin said as he held her hand.

"You shouted at me, I thought you were disappointed in me, you've never shouted at me like that before cuz." Kono said, with all the vulnerability of a small child

"I shouted because I was scared, and you nearly died because you made stupid decisions. Believe me cuz, you've made some questionable decisions in the past, but never so stupid as to put your life at risk." Chin explained.

"I'm really sorry cuz"

"Hey, no more apologising just learn from your mistakes, and for god sake don't scare me like that again." Chin said as he stood and cleared their plates.

"I promise cuz" Kono said as she rolled her eyes behind Chins back.

**HQ- A month later**

Kono had finally been given the all clear from the hospital to return to work. As she walked through the doors at eight am Monday morning, the team were already there with balloons and cake.

"Guys what's this!" Kono exclaimed, shocked at her friends kindness.

"Welcome back Kono" Steve said, pulling her into a hug.

"We wanted to celebrate our amazing girl on our team" Danny said with a cheesy grin

"Yeah cuz, were glad to have you back." Chin said as he pulled Kono into a hug also.

"Thanks guys" Kono said smiling "oh before I forget, my mom's planned a party for me on Saturday for my birthday" Kono said as she rolled her eyes.

"Yes! A family Luau!" Chin exclaimed, clearly more excited than Kono

"What is a luau?" Danny asked

"Come on Danno, you've been here four years now please tell me you've been to a luau before?" Steve said mockingly.

"No Steven I have not, it sounds like something involving Hawaiian pizza, flip flop, surfing and the beach, all things I do not care for" Danny complained, hands waving frantically.

"ha ha, come on Danny you'll love it! It's just a party but we roast a pig for dinner, do some hula dancing it'll be fun. I have to admit my mom can through a Luau." Kono exclaimed

"Hmmm whatever you say surfer girl!" Danny said as he walked back to his office.


	10. Chapter 10

**Last Chapter, I hope you liked this story guy's. I will be leaving it open to a potential sequal.**

**Leia Kalakaua's house.**

Kono was dressed in a short floral dress, her feet bare and her hair slightly curled round her shoulders. She moved between family and friends effortlessly as people wished her happy birthday. Adam hovered near keeping an eye on her to make sure she was always okay. He was pleased that she had finally started to open up to him. He looked up from wear he was chatting to her mother to see her giving him a dazzling smile.

"My daughter has been very lucky to have found you Adam." Leia said as she smiled at Adam

"No, I'm the lucky one. I don't know how I deserve a girl as amazing as Kono." Adam said, not taking his eyes of his girl.

Leia giggled to herself as she watched Adam admiring her daughter fondly. She had loved Adam from the moment her daughter introduced them, despite the earful she received from Chin about being concerned of their relationship. She knew Adam was a good man, especially to Kono. Leia watched as Kono followed Chin around the garden, talking to all their family members together. She smiled to herself remembering when Kono was little and she would follow Chin everywhere, often bursting into tears when Chin had to leave.

It wasn't much later that the team arrived to celebrate Kono's birthday with her.

"Guy's!" Kono exclaimed as she hugged Steve and Danny.

"Hey sistah wheres the love?" Kamekona asked as he hugged Kono and headed for the food table.

"Hey Gracie" Kono said as she pulled Grace into her arms. "Shall we go get some food?" Kono asked the little girl.

"Watch out for Kamekona Grace, if you get in his way he might eat you!" Danny cried out after his daughter.

As the afternoon drew on, Kono went to find Adam. She approached him and her grandmother who appeared to be giving Adam the third degree.

"Grandma, please leave him alone" Kono pleaded

"Kono my dear, you are my youngest granddaughter, therefore you are special in my eyes. I am simply making sure that your handsome boyfriends intentions with you are good." Replied Kono's grandmother.

"You've met him before; we've been together for over a year!" Kono exclaimed

"Hey baby its fine, your grandmother was telling me about when you were younger." Adam laughed

Kono frowned at her grandmother, taking Adam's hand and pulling him away before she was even more embarrassed.

As the evening drew on the team, plus Adam and Grace, sat together to reminisce about their favourite memories with Kono.

"Mine is definitely the first case when she beat Sang Min's arse!" Danny exclaimed, laughing hard.

"Danno swear jar!" Gracie yelled from Kono's lap, resulting in the team falling about laughing.

"My favourite memory of Kono would have to be when she took out them guy's single handily after she was taken and I had to get control of the van." Steve explained

"Yeah the rookie can kick ar-, bum" Danny said

"I have three favourite memories, the day I held Kono in my arms as a baby and I was the only person that she stopped crying for, the day she won bali in a surf competition and they day she graduated from the police academy." Chin said in a soppy manner.

"Aww cuz!" Kono said as she kissed his cheek.

"My turn! "Grace cried. "My favourite memory of Auntie Kono is when she took me surfing for the first time and we scared Danno when I took on a big wave!" Gracie giggled

"That sounds like my girl." Adam said as he wrapped his arm around Kono. "My favourite memory of Kono is the day we met" Adam said simply, as Kono leaned in for a deep kiss, which became heated leaving Grace to struggle out of Kono's lap.

"Eww so gross!" Grace said covering her eyes

"You won't be saying that in a few years!" Kono said laughing at Danny's face.

"Do not encourage her Kalakaua" Danny said sternly

**Later that night**

As the night drew to an end, the family and friends had gathered on the beach to watch the sunset. Adam was standing behind Kono, his arms wrapped around her waist, as he placed kisses to her neck. He was shifting from foot to foot out of nerves as Kono turned in his arms.

"You okay baby?" Kono asked him

"Yeah, actually I'm really good." Adam said as he walked Kono to the centre of the crowd kissing her on the lips before dropping to one knee.

Kono gasped as she saw what was happening.

"Kono Kalakaua, I have been in love with you from the moment I met you. You're the kindest most generous girl I know. You're fearless and you always put your family first. I can't believe how lucky I am to be able to call you mine baby. You absolutely stunning and you look beautiful tonight. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Kono. Will you do me the honour of marrying me?" Adam asked, as he opened the box in his hand to reveal a diamond ring on a silver band, with a small blue stone either side of the diamond.

Tears fell from Kono's eyes as she fell into Adam's arms. " YES YES YES!" she exclaimed as Adam picked her up, sing her round before placing her feet on the ground and sliding the ring on her finger.

The crowd clapped and cheered at the couple before them. Adam pulled Kono back into his arms, bringing his hands up to cup her face and kissing her with all the passion in the world.

"I promise to love you Kono Kalakaua forever"

"I promise to love you forever too"

The End.


End file.
